Apples are sold at the farmer's market at a rate of $\$4$ per five pounds. According to this rate, how many dollars does it cost to buy 15 pounds of apples?
Answer: We have the ratio $5 \text{ pounds}:\$4$. Multiplying both sides of the ratio by 3 does not change the ratio. Doing so, we get $15 \text{ pounds}:\$12$. Thus, 15 pounds of apples costs $\boxed{12}$ dollars.